The TriDemi Tournament
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is curious. Albus Dumbledore is friends with Chiron. Chiron is the mentor to many very interesting muggles. The Triwizard Tournament is coming up. What will Albus Dumbledore do? Invite the interesting muggles to join the party, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I can't believe it either! I actually made a story that's not Danny Phantom! This idea was just begging for attention, and no, my other stories won't suffer because of it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Introduction

**Camp Half-Blood**

Chiron cantered over into the dining area on the last day of the summer.

"Campers!" he called. "I have an announcement! A friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore, wishes for select demigods to attend an interschool tournament called the Triwizard Tournament!"

This was met by cries of various origins, including "But the only magic of us are the children of Hecate!" and "This isn't a school!" and "How do we get there? When?" as well as, of course, "Who is going?"

Chiron held up one hand the shouts quieted. "The chosen attendees will come, and them alone! They will come as soon as they have packed! We may not be magic, but we are every bit as powerful as they are, and we wish to prove ourselves to the world, don't we?"

"Now, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico de Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson, Kylie Anglika, Clarisse La Rue, Jake Mason, and William Solace, go prepare to leave. You will be there for a full year."

The group of chosen campers said goodbye to their fellow campers and went to their cabins to pack anything they hadn't already. Those who had planned to go home for the year IM'd their families to explain what was going on, and all received permission, of course.

After they gathered with their things, Chiron placed a tin can between them and explained that this was a Portkey. Once they had all touched it, they would be magically transported to Hogwarts, the host school of the Triwizard Tournament. They complied.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore had just explained about the Triwizard tournament. He then raised a hand to quiet the school's murmurs, and then said,

"We will be joined by others. Only one has magic as we know it, but they are certainly not muggles. They are half-bloods of a different kind. They should be here soon."

Just then, a group of people arrived, holding a Portkey. They got up as soon as they stopped spinning and looked around.

"And here they are! These are the half bloods."

"Normally, we prefer the term demigods." Spoke up Kylie.

"Very well then, demigods. Appropriate, I suppose. As I call your names, choose a table and state your parentage. But first, you should explain yourselves, hmmm? It is quite unusual for muggles to wander the hallways of Hogwarts."

"I'll do it." Said Annabeth. She walked up to stand near the teacher's table. "We are demigods. We are called that because we are half mortal, and half Greek god. One parent is human, the other is not. We inherit powers from our parents, which could, in a way, be related to magical ability. But not really.

"Our whole lives, we are stalked by monsters. We go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood, the only place completely safe from monsters. We lead dangerous lives, to put it mildly. Sometimes we are not even claimed by our parents, but all the demigods present have indeed been claimed. You have heard of mythology, right? It's real. Every bit of it. The monsters, the gods, the half bloods. Most mortals – like all of you – cannot see them, but something about Hogwarts seems to dispel the Mist, which is a sort of veil that prevents mortals from seeing things that their minds cannot comprehend." She finished.

"Very well, then, I will now call your names. Annabeth Chase, since you are already up here, you will go first."

"Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." She announced, going to the Ravenclaw table, which clapped.

"Thalia Grace."

"Daughter of Zeus, leader of the gods and god of the sky." She proclaimed, walking to the Gryffindor table, who welcomed her.

"Nico de Angelo."

"Son of Hades, god of the dead." He walked to the Slytherin table while the ghosts gasped.

Dumbledore paused briefly, then continued. "Connor and Travis Stoll."

"Sons of Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, messengers, and all who use the road." The clamored, going to the Hufflepuff table.

"Percy Jackson."

"Son of Poseidon, god of the sea." He announced, choosing the Gryffindor table.

"Kylie Anglika."

"Daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic." Stated the redheaded, blue eyed girl, a few looked surprised. She went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Clarisse La Rue."

"Daughter of Ares, god of war." She said, to more than a few wary glances, which she ignored, going to the Slytherin table.

"Jake Mason."

"Son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire." He said, going to the Gryffindor table.

"And William Solace."

"Son of Apollo, god of archery, the sun, and prophecy." He said, going to the Hufflepuff table.

So, there were three with the Gryffindors, two at the Ravenclaw table, two with the Slytherins, and four at the Hufflepuff table.

"And now." Dumbledore announced. "We begin the feast!"

Food appeared on the plates, and one of the demigods – Percy – went up to Dumbledore.

"Sir, at camp, we have a sort of tradition. We sacrifice a portion of our meals to the gods, but there isn't a brazier in here. Can you conjure one?"

"Of course." Said Dumbledore, waving his wand and making a bonfire appear. As one, the demigods picked up their plates and lined up by the fire.

"Athena." Said Annabeth, loudly and clearly, scooping some into the fire.

"Zeus."

"Hades."

"Hermes."

"Hermes."

"Poseidon."

"Hecate."

"Ares."

"Hephaestus."

"Apollo."

Ron looked at each and every one of them as though they had commited a serious crime. Which, to him, they had.

After the feast, they were dismissed to bed, and they followed some others to the dormitories. A couple of arguments broke out, but not much.

* * *

**Hey, people. Yeah, I put in an OC, but that was just because I wanted to insert a child of Hecate, she's no big deal in the story. Except for in some of the lessons. Just something a little funny about why I chose that name - you may not think it's a very common name, but at my school, there are five Kylies. Five! And one of them says she knows four more besides them! R&R! I made some changes 'cause I forgot that at the end of TLO, Silena, Beckondorf, and Lee were dead. Even though Lee died in BOTL. Further explained in Chapter 2, and going to be mentioned when I do Chapter 3 in a week or so. I need to look at certain parts of Goblet of Fire, otherwise this will be poorly done. R&R please!**

**... I lost The Game. Don't ask me how.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm making some changes to this, so that it is after the Last Olympian, cause I like it when Percy is invulnerable. It's awesome. Also, pretend that Thalia didn't join the Hunters and Lee never died. Okay?**

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say this. Deal with it. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Chapter Two

Classes

As he woke up, Harry stretched. He checked the time. 7:00, he was probably the first up. Figuring he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he went downstairs to find Percy and Thalia fighting, with Jake watching, shaking his head.

"My father is far better!" shouted Thalia.

"No, mine is! Mine controls a load of water, yours controls air!" yelled Percy.

"My father controls lightning, not just air!" cried Thalia angrily.

"Why are you fighting, exactly?" asked Harry.

"She said Zeus is better than Poseidon!" shouted Percy.

"So?"

"So, her father is not better than mine!"

"Yes, he is!" yelled Thalia.

Other Hogwarts students were beginning to wake up as well. Harry decided to end the fight himself, shooting a stunning spell at Percy, who didn't even notice. He just kept shouting. Harry stared. Was there a reason that didn't work?

"Let's bring this outside, shall we?" said Percy.

"Yes, we shall. I can zap you out there!" responded Thalia.

Jake chose that moment to end the fight himself, forcing himself between them.

"C'mon, you two. We go through this every day. And it's time for breakfast."

Harry checked the time, and sure enough time had passed that it was.

They settled down and went down to breakfast.

As they ate, the demigods chatted a little as they waited in line to sacrifice a portion of their meal again.

After breakfast, first class was Transfiguration. Only Kylie was in that one, but she did even better than Hermione. One thing was weird, though. Well, two things. One was, she looked completely bored, like she already knew how to do this. The other was she said a different incantation than we did.

"Miss Anglika, why are you not doing the proper incantation?" inquired Professor McGonagall.

"I am. Just not _your _incantation. I already know how to do this stuff; just not your way. My incantation is in Ancient Greek."

Okay. That was weird.

Next was DADA. The normal class was cancelled that time; we were instead watching the demigods doing their practice.

First, we watched Clarisse and Percy spar. Percy brought out Riptide, and Clarisse brought out her electric spear.

"So you got a new one, then?" inquired Percy, swiping at Clarisse as she parried.

"Yep. And you will _not _break this one, Jackson!" shouted Clarisse.

"I might. You never know." He said, blocking her jab with his shield.

She did not comment, preferring to jab at him, and he blocked, then he swiped his sword and cut her cheek. She did not look hurt, just angry.

"I'll get you for that, Jackson!" she roared.

This continued like that, until the duel ended with Percy's sword at Clarisse's throat.

After that, they just separated into groups, Percy dueling Annabeth, Clarisse going against Connor and Travis alternately, Jake and Will dueling, though shortly afterward Will started to practice archery.

The Hogwarts students looked shocked that we were actually cutting each other, with real blades and real arrows and real weapons in general.

"Right." Moody growled. "This is what the demigods will be doing as we do our own defense stuff. Sometimes, when we don't require them to do magic themselves, they will join us, understood? Good! Class dismissed!"

Next was Muggle Studies. The demigods all thought it was completely pointless.

"Why are we taking this, exactly? We _are _muggles! We already know stuff like how electricity works and why we need it! Gah, I HATE this!" growled Thalia. "Plus, there isn't much I can't do or don't know when it comes to electricity!"

"That's you, though. I agree about the studies though. And among the things you can do with electricity… one of them is frying your paper!" said Kylie.

Thalia sighed, knowing that she would get a detention if she took advantage of that particular use of her powers.

After that was Care of Magical Creatures.

That wasn't bad, except the animals were all afraid of Nico.

Then was Divination. Trelawney was an… interesting teacher.

Oh, who am I kidding? The class was an insult to Apollo.

Trelawney went among the students.

"You will die a wet watery death." She told Percy.

"If you are implying that I will drown, I seriously doubt that." He replied.

"You will be struck by lightning." She said ominously to Thalia.

"My father isn't out to get me." She replied.

"You will shortly go on a journey to the land of the dead." She said, almost desperately, to Nico.

"Really? Excellent. I might be able to see my father before I return." He said, sounding almost eager.

"You are going to die." She told Kylie.

"Duh."

"You will die a violent death." She told Will.

"This class is an insult to my father." He muttered angrily.

The Professor looked taken aback.

Class ended a little later, with Will still muttering angrily about the insult to prophecy, and was followed by lunch.

"So, what do you think of classes so far, Percy, Thalia?" asked Hermione, who sat near them and Jake with Ron and Harry.

"It's a little odd at times, taking classes with mortals. No offense. William Solace doesn't like Divination at all, says it's an insult to his dad. Which it is." Said Percy.

"Who's his dad?" asked Harry.

"Apollo. The part that makes Divination an insult to him is that he is the god of prophecy. He gifts some people as the Oracle, and at the moment, our Oracle is Rachel. She's pretty good at it, except she isn't there during the school year.

"No way, she actually said that?" said Jake, incredulous.

"What's so impossible about that? It could happen." Said Ron.

"Ron, no, it's not actually possible. My dad is Poseidon, and one of the powers I inherited from him was the complete impossibility of drowning."

"What, so you're a really good swimmer?"

"That's an understatement, since I can manipulate water to propel me, but that's not why I'm immune. I can breathe underwater."

For this, he got gaped at.

"Prove it later, okay? I'd like to see that." Said Harry.

"OK. After classes."

After lunch was Potions. We all made our potions explode, since we couldn't read the instructions due to dyslexia combined with nervousness. This got us banned from the Potions room by an angry Snape. None of us were really interested anyway.

Then was Charms, which was interesting, since we were off to the side a little, practicing with our powers. Thalia was zapping targets, I was making water move around the room, Kylie was practicing magic (which strangely earned some stares. Couldn't they do magic too? Then again, Kylie was doing more advanced magic than they had seen from any but the teachers so far. With no wand), Jake was forging, while Travis and Connor were sneaking around, stealing random wizard's and witch's wands while the demigods watched their own pockets. Nico was practicing geokinesis for a while, then got bored and started creeping out the wizards with his necromancy. Apparently they had all been told it was a myth. Go figure. Clarisse was practicing swordplay with a skeleton Nico had summoned for her.

Next was History of Magic. We all fell asleep, between Binns' monotonous voice, despite his fear of Nico, and the floating letters. Boring.

After that was the dinner, which was boring. At least until a blond boy and some kids who looked like they would fit right into the Ares cabin came over and tried to scare us. Actually, that was boring too. He said their names were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

Later was Astronomy, which was okay. Thalia did excellent at it.

And that was the end of the first long day.

Oh, wait, no it wasn't. Harry came and reminded Percy that he was going to show Harry the breathe underwater thing.

Percy nodded at him. "OK, then. Let's go."

They went down to the lake and Harry nodded at it. "Go on. I want to see your head underwater for as long as you can stay. Or until I say you can come up." he said.

Percy shrugged. "Okay." and he walked into the water, breathing normally. He went underwater, and quickly grew bored, so he started to mess with the water, first making it slosh and then quieting it, and moving around the air bubbles. Then he came across a sea creature. "Hey, it's a giant squid!" he said, surprised.

"Percy, you've pretty much proved your point. You can come up now." Harry said.

Percy heard this and surfaced, swimming over to the edge and rising up out of the water.

"Er... any particular reason you're not wet?" asked Harry.

Percy gave him a look. "Son of Poseidon, remember? I'm immune to getting wet unless I want to, and the only water I can drown in is the River Styx. Being the Son of the Sea God does have it's merits." he said.

Harry nodded. "Guess so." he said, then they went to the castle and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I changed a bit. Y'might've noticed. I forgot (don't ask how) that by the end of the Last Olympian, Silena, Lee, and Beckondorf were all dead. So I had to replace them. Except Silena, because she's the only really prominent Aphrodite camper, so she just had to be ejected altogether.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! DON'T SHOOT ME WITH YOUR HUNTRESS'S BOWS! *cowers in fear* I had to deal with school and stuff, plus I had to get a copy of The Goblet of Fire from the library, since otherwise this would have sucked due to lack of reference. Also, I realize that when I had no reference, I moved the first day's lessons onward to the second day. In the book, these lessons were on the second day. I'm putting them in as Day 2 anyway. And, then my muse stopped talking to me! Maybe it's giving me the silent treatment 'cause I haven't read the PJO series in a while. In any event, for a while the only chatty muse was the DP/HP one. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! *runs away from flailing swords***

* * *

Chapter Three

The Unforgivables and the Other Schools

The next Care of Magical Creatures was... interesting. Hagrid had gathered animals known as Blast-Ended Skrewts. The class spent time feeding them frog liver, though the demigods were slightly wary. This didn't look like anything they'd ever seen before. Or heard of. Some had stingers on the ends, most could blast, and others had things that looked like they would suck blood.

Will was grumbling about bad fortune-telling again as Divination went on. He snorted, as did all demigods, as Trelawney said that Harry was clearly born in midwinter, under Saturn. To which Harry replied he was born in July.

They, not long afterward, started to make star charts. After a while, Harry said, "I've got two Neptunes. That can't be right, can it?"

Percy smiled slightly and said, "Maybe one of them is Poseidon." and laughed a little, before going back to his own chart.

Ron looked at Harry, confused. "What was that about?"

Percy looked up again and explained. "Each Greek god has a Roman name. Poseidon's Roman name is Neptune." He continued working. Ron shrugged and class went on.

That Thursday, the demigods had taken a break from their regular schedule of sword practice to watch Professor Moody's presentation. The demigods sat around the middle. After everyone had settled down, Mad-Eye stomped up to the front, where three spiders were in a jar. Annabeth shrieked upon noticing them.

"Spiders!"

Hermione stared at her. "You fight great big monsters, yet you are afraid of spiders?"

Nico leaned forward. "Are you familiar with the Athena and Arachne story?"

"Yeah. That is relevant... how?"

"He-llo?" Will said impatiently. "She," he gestured at Annabeth. "is a child of Athena. They," he pointed at the spiders. "are descendants of Arachne. The descendants of Arachne have a grudge against children of Athena."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Okay... I guess I get it now." she said.

Just then, Moody roared, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The demigods' heads snapped up at the sudden loud noise, some hands going immediately to various weaponry, and the witches and wizards jumped. He nodded approvingly at the demigods. "Good. Constant vigilance. Helps keep you alive."

He then said, "Now. The Unforgivable Curses. Who can name one? Weasley?"

"There's one... the Imperious curse?"

Moody nodded. "The Imperious curse."

He took out one spider. Ron and Annabeth edged away.

"_Imperio!_" he said, pointing his wand at the spider. The spider then rose up on two legs and began an unmistakable tap dance. Most people laughed.

"Think it's funny, do you?" growled Moody. "What if I did it to you?" They stopped laughing. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roared. The demigods' heads snapped up and the Hogwarts students jumped.

He made it go around the room a little. He found it odd when it resisted for a second when he brought it near Annabeth, then tried to take it away. For an instant, it actually broke free and lunged at Annabeth, who screeched, before becoming once more under Moody's control. He said nothing.

"Okay. Can anybody here name another?" Moody asked at last, putting away the spider.

Neville raised an unwilling hand. "The... the Cruciatus curse, sir." he muttered.

Moody nodded. "Yes. Your... yes." He nodded to himself and took out another spider. Annabeth squeaked and Ron shuddered when Moody muttered, "Engorgio." and the spider grew.

Then he pointed his wand at it and said, "_Crucio!_" It instantly fell and writhed in pain. Percy stared. So did everyone else.

After a minute, Moody took away his wand and the spider fell limply. "And the last one?"

Hermione raised her hand tentatively. "Avada Kedavra, sir."

Moody nodded. "Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse." he expounded on that for a while, then pulled out the final spider.

He pointed his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The spider fell, dead.

For a moment, all was still. Then, Nico broke it by beginning to mutter unintelligibly about that not being natural. An insult to Thanatos.

Hermione leaned over. Apparently, she could make out some of what Nico was saying, because she asked, "Who is Thanatos?"

"The reaper of souls." Percy instantly replied, mythology being the only part of a non-magic school he payed attention to.

Hermione nodded, understanding.

Suddenly, Moody barked, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Class dismissed." This was met with the usual response of jumping and snapping heads, followed by packing up and leaving.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter probably wasn't worth the wait. Sorry about that. My muse still won't talk to me, so I kinda had to force this out. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I decided I should update this quickly. Also, I'm borrowing a bit from the movies, and having the guest schools make a showy entrance. So the demigods are going to be showing off and partially explained again. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Later that week, Harry gaped at a letter he received. He looked around, and, noticing that the Gryffindor demigods were there, leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's and Ron's ears. Their eyes both widened and they looked concerned. They whispered back and forth a minute, then leaned away from each other and left. Harry wrote a letter and carried it off.

In DADA, Moody called the demigods over to the rest of the class.

"Today," he growled. "I will be putting the Imperious Curse on each of you, and you need to try to resist it."

"But- Professor, you said it was illegal." said Hermione uncertainly.

"If you'd rather find out the hard way, when a Dark wizard does it on you, you may go." He gestured to the door. "Go on."

Everyone stayed in place.

Moody beckoned forward students and demigods alike. Dean Thomas hopped around the room three times, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown did an excellent imitation of a squirrel. Connor and Travis Stoll did backflips and handsprings for five minutes. Neville Longbottom did astounding gymnastics he would not have been capable of under his own influence. None seemed able to fight it off.

"Jackson, you next." growled Moody. Out of nowhere, he added, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" to be met with the usual response.

Moody pointed his wand at Percy and said, "_Imperio!_" A voice in his head whispered, _Draw your sword. _He instinctively reached for his pen, Riptide, but stopped, his arm shaking with the effort. _No. _He replied in his head. _Draw your weapon. Bring out your sword-pen. _Again he nearly reached for it, but again he firmly replied, _No, I don't think I will. _The voice persisted. _Draw your sword! NOW! _Percy struggled for a second, fighting the euphoria that had come over him, almost bringing him to believe that the world's troubles would end if he simply drew his sword. This time, he actually used his voice, clenching his fists and shouting aloud,

"NO!" and the curse broke.

Moody growled, "Good! Good! Look at that! Perseus fought it, and he beat it!"

The others were put through their paces. Harry took a few tries but beat it, Clarisse beat it, Ron couldn't. Hermione couldn't, Annabeth could, Jake couldn't, Kylie couldn't, Thalia could, Nico couldn't, and Will couldn't. All in all, quite a mixed bag of could and couldn't.

* * *

On the 30th, which seemed to take its sweet time in coming, finally arrived. The demigods would be making a show entrance, to show off a bit for the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students, who would also be making their own entrance.

Later that day, the demigods gathered in the Entrance Hall so that they could make an entrance. Each had what they needed to show off, and they would be announced after the other guests, so the two foreign schools could see that, despite the fact that all were muggles except Kylie, they were not to be messed with.

Beauxbatons filed in first. They gave the demigods strange looks, appropriate considering some of the things they had with them.

And did I mention that all the demigods were wearing full Greek body armor and had their weapons out?

Durmstrang came next. They also looked askance at the demigods and some seemed about to comment, but then the Beauxabatons student were called out.

Listening to the introduction, the demigods were slightly wary. In the competetion, they would be up against magic. But they could beat it. They almost always did.

Durmstrang was called out next, and there was a cascade of clapping. Many students called out a name. "Viktor Krum!" They wondered who he was.

Finally, they heard the beginning part of their introduction, the part right before they came in. They prepared themselves, half listening.

"The last school is not a school, but a camp. A camp for special people, not wizard, muggle, or even mortal. I introduce the residents of Camp Half-Blood, a camp for the children of god and mortal!"

Hearing the signal, they marched in.

The students stared, even the Hogwarts ones. They had never shown their divine powers to this degree until now, and they quite possibly would not again. Thalia, her bronze armor sparking and crackling with electricity, paused, drew her special, conductive bow, and shot an electric arrow at a target that had been set up in one corner of the Great Hall, frying it.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, god of the sky and lord of the gods. I am an official defender of Olympus and former Hunter of Artemis, and the only mortal daughter of Zeus currently among the living." She marched on and sat at the Gryffindor table, allowing the electricity to die down.

Nico followed. He attracted shadows to him, retracting them from the parts of the room nearest him and swathing himself in shadows like a cloak. He bent them and solidified them, forming them into a pillar, which he sliced through with his blade of Stygian iron and allowing the shadow pillar to dissipate.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld and the dead and the brother of Zeus. I am an official defender of Olympus, the ghost king, and the only mortal son of Hades alive." He marched onward to the Slytherin table, allowing the shadow to return to where they belonged.

Annabeth went next. She marched, showing no special skills, but then she drew her dagger and threw it like a throwing knife at a target dummy, hitting it dead center. She beckoned to an owl, who swooped and brought it back. She halted and announced herself.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I am an official defender of Olympus and Architect of the same. I am also the holder of the favorite ideas of Daedalus and the head counselor for the Athena cabin." She put on her Yankees cap, marched to the Ravenclaw table, who looked confused, and who jumped when she removed the cap and reappeared in an empty seat. Some of even them looked confused at the 'ideas of Daedalus' part, wondering who Daedalus was.

Then it was Connor and Travis Stoll's time to go show off. The marched, then announced themselves, having no talents easily shown without getting in trouble and being unallowed to participate in the tournament. This was a consequence even they would not risk. They drew their weapons and briefly dueled each other, drawing no blood and being careful to strike no one. They stopped.

"We are Connor and Travis Stoll, twin sons of Hermes, god of thieves, travelers, messengers, and all who use the road. We are official defenders of Olympus and head counselors for the Hermes cabin." They marched off to the Hufflepuff table.

Kylie went next. She marched and then pointed at one target, causing it to freeze, using her natural, divine magic.

"I am Kylie Anglika, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic." She ended there and marched on to the Ravenclaw table. All the expressions of skepticism had by now vanished in the face of the divine power exhibited. After all, it wasn't _too _far of a step from magic to Gods and Goddesses, right?

Then it was Clarisse's time to go. She marched, holding her favorite electric spear. She marched all the way to a target dummy that had replaced the one Kylie froze, and stabbed it viciously through where the heart would be.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war. I am an official defender of Olympus and drakon slayer, and the head counselor for the Ares cabin." She marched onward to the Slytherin table. A few looked confused at what a drakon was.

Jake went next. He marched to the center of the room, then brought out some random metal pieces. He fiddled with them for a minute, then straightened to reveal a dagger, which he held and then threw at the dummy, which was still damaged from Clarisse, and struck it with accuracy that would have been deadly if it had been alive in the first place.

"I am Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths, fire, and the forge. I am an official defender of Olympus, and the head counselor for the Hepheastus cabin." He marched on to the Gryffindor table.

William went next, and only Percy was left once he had gone. He glowed like a lightbulb, imitating the glow of the sun to a minor degree. He let the glow fade when he reached the center, and drew his bow. He shot an arrow at a target, hitting it dead center, and out burst a wave of loud sound.

"I am William Solace, son of Apollo, god of prophecy, music, and medicine. I am an official defender of Olympus." He marched to his table.

Finally, it was Percy's turn. He marched out, showing nothing special. Then, when he reached the center, he focused his will and turned his head and hand to a window showing the lake. Heads turned and gasped as a huge column of water rose out of the lake and stayed there, perfectly still and suspended. Percy then lowered his hand and turned away, allowing the column to drop with a splash. He drew his sword and uncapped it. He did the final damage to the dummy that was still there, slicing of it's head.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, the Earthshaker and the creator of horses. I am an official defender of Olympus. I am a bearer of the curse of Achilles and the only mortal son of Poseidon among the living. I am the hero of Olympus, made official by the gods themselves." He marched on to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry, who immediately leaned over to ask some questions.

"Percy, can you answer some questions for me?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "Sure. Ask away."

"Who is Daedalus?"

"He's an ancient Greek inventor. He's also a son of Athena. He figured out a way to host his soul in an automaton."

"Automaton?"

"Robot."

"Oh. Why do you all have so many titles?"

"We've been at Camp Half-Blood the longest. We've also been through a lot. For example, Clarisse is the drakon slayer. Do you know how hard it is to slay a drakon single-handedly?"

"Drakon?"

"They are even more ancient and powerful than dragons."

Harry cast that information aside to process later. "Why are you the hero of Olympus? And what is Olympus?"

"Olympus is where the Olympian gods and goddesses live. And I'm the hero of Olympus because I am the one who battled Kronos, the lord of the Titans and the Titan of Time, hand-to-hand, and won."

"What is the curse of Achilles?"

"Achilles was the greatest warrior in history. The curse of Achilles comes when you bathe in the river Styx, and become invulnerable save for one part of your body of your own choosing. You get tired quicker, but you battle far better, and nothing can pierce your skin except in that one spot. If you do get injured there, you die."

"Does anyone know your spot?"

"Annabeth does. Only Annabeth. She won't tell, and I can trust her to not use that knowledge against me. Now, enough questions."

Harry fell silent, then passed along the information to a waiting Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked shocked, and Ron looked slightly surprised.

Percy watched as Clarisse talked to a Durmstrang girl, than jumped as she leaned forward and growled at the girl. She must have offended her. That was never a good idea.

Then his eyes turned to Annabeth, interacting with a Beauxbatons girl, who she seemed to be mostly getting along with.

"Excuse me." a voice sounded behind him. "Are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

Percy shook his head, looking up at the blonde-haired girl. "No, you can have it." he said. Ron stared at her.

She took it back to the Ravenclaw table. Percy saw Annabeth try a little, but, apparently, she didn't like it. Spotting some barbeque, Percy took some of that, and all the demigods walked up and did their sacrifice. This earned many stares, but they ignored them. Dumbledore did his speech, explaining the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how it would work.

Percy couldn't wait to enter his name. He decided to do it the next day, and ran off to go to bed. He fell asleep after a while of just lying there, but eventually did fall into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, I have NO idea what to do with this right now. That won't last long. I hope. I'm really sorry this took so long, people! WRITER'S BLOCK IS SO EVIL!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Percy woke up early the next day, and so he decided to enter his name right away, without a load of people watching. When he got there, he noticed Professor Moody vanishing around a corner, but shrugged it off. He wrote his name and _Camp Half-Blood _on a piece of paper and put it in just as Nico entered with a piece of paper of his own. Nico came over and put it in.

"Hi, Nico," said Percy. "You entered too?"

"Well, yeah. Who from Camp Half-Blood didn't?"

"If there were any here, the Aphrodite kids," laughed Percy.

"Guess so," shrugged Nico. "Why do these wizards think they're so great anyway? Without their wands, they couldn't stand up to a dracanae."

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Wizards are like that, I guess."

"Maybe."

As they exited, they watched as multiple people came in with scraps of paper, ready to enter, and all older than them. Wonderful. They went back to their dorms, and waited while the rest of the early birds came down. Once Thalia came down, they promptly started to fight again. Same as usual. Jake broke it up. Same as usual.

Angelina had entered, as had Warrington, and all of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Percy wondered who would be chosen. And why were they all older than them?

Oh, right. Age restriction. What was the point of that? Experience mattered more.

Right?

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter the names will be drawn and I need votes. I have nowhere to go, so I'm taking votes for who's going to be the Demigod champion: Thalia, Nico, or Percy. I promise the next chapter will be up quicker and be longer. Vote, please! Bye! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm BACK, peoples! I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait, but... you know, I had homework! And writer's block. Homework made it official though. Anyways, I'm back and updating now, so... the amazing, rewritten CHAPTER SIX!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Later on, when the names were due to be drawn, everyone gathered in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood by the Goblet of Fire, waiting for it to barf up the names. At least, that's how Percy thought of it.

Then, it did. Dumbledore caught each, announcing them as they came.

"The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!"

Clapping, cheering, calling out, etc ensued as he stood and walked to the area where the champions would wait.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!"

Clapping, cheering, calling, walking, etc…

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delaceur!"

And again…

"The Camp Half-Blood champion is… Perseus Jackson!"

Then, again, except Percy stuck around for a bit, as Dumbledore said, "Now that all the champions have been chosen… What?"

Another piece of paper flew out of the cup.

"Thalia Grace!"

Then another.

"Nico di Angelo!"

Outrage broke out over the multitude of champions. Moody looked furious.

"Camp Half-Blood can't have three champions!"

Percy sighed. "Fine, then! If we can't have three champions, we'll have to compromise. Traditionally, and according to the rules, each selected _wizard _champion has to do all three. But we're Muggles, technically. The rules aren't binding for us. There are three tasks, right? And three of us. So we can each do only _one _task. Does that work?"

There was a few minutes of looking through the rule book, checking for contradictions to prevent this, but no. It was fine. They were Muggles; Like Percy said, the rules could be bent.

"On one condition. Select which tasks you'll do now!" decided Crouch.

They put their heads together for a moment, then Thalia said,

"I'll do the first task. Percy will do the second. And Nico will do the third."

Crouch nodded.

Then, another name was spat out, to a roar of outrage.

"Is the Goblet broken?" laughed Percy.

Dumbledore sighed. How much had the Goblet been tampered with? He caught the name.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

**OK, OK, I fixed it. Mostly. Alright? SO STOP FLAMING ME NOW! *growl* Ten reviews to the next chapter at least. OK? You might have to wait a little longer if I haven't finished it yet, but that's my next goal, and if I'm waiting, that's why. Flames don't count, by the way! Bye! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I've finally got it up! Sorry for the wait, though, when I remembered that Thalia wasn't to permanently harm the dragon it took me a while to think of an alternate strategy for her to use, but I think it's okay. I took a few liberties, though, but nothing _too _major. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The First Task

Thalia pulled out number five: The Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Ooh, nearly as vicious as the Hungarian Horntail, those," said Bagman cheerfully.

Thalia winced. She didn't like dragons much.

She paced back and forth impatiently (patience was never her strong point) as first Cedric (*screams* *yells* *gasps* "Ooh, narrow miss, very narrow miss there." "Clever move! Pity it didn't work."), then Fleur (*gasps* *screams* "Ooh, near miss!" "Oh, I'm not sure that was wise!"), then Viktor (*gasps* "He's got some nerve!" *screams* "Very daring!") and finally Harry ("Taunting that dragon like a fly might a frog, that one!" *gasps* "Oh, he nearly had it there!" *screams*), and then, all too soon and far too late, it was her turn. And she had an idea.

Stomach turning, she walked slowly, looking up at the ferocious dragon, which roared and shot flames into the sky, her half-curled wings slowly unraveling, it's yellow eyes looking around.

When she was ready, she held up a hand and shot mild-moderate electricity at part of the dragon. It searched wildly for a moment, then it fixed its eyes on her and blew fire as she dash behind a rock. She dashed quickly between rocks as the dragon settled again, then shot more electricity (just enough for a light sting) toward the nearest dragon leg. Aggravating it made her a bit nervous, but she was confident it would work. It just might take a while.

The crowd was just a dull background roar as her battle instincts (and hyperactivity) kicked into high gear. It caught sight of her and blundered forward just three little steps. She darted to the right, behind another rock, and stung the other leg, causing it to stumble three more tiny steps in an attempt to reach her, blowing fire again and lightly burning one foot as she fled to the left again, behind a different, slightly bigger rock, stinging it again. She went back and forth a few times, bringing it a little away from the nest.

By the time she was finished, ten minutes after she started, the dragon had lost all doubt that she might not be the source of the sting. This was a double-edged sword. On one hand, it no longer checked to make sure she was there – something necessary for her plan. On the other hand, it also blew fire practically as soon as she stung it, and she was lucky to not have accumulated another few burns to join the one on her left foot.

Now, however, she could go into the next phase, and she darted away to the right, zapping the front foot that she was farthest away from, with a new burst specially calculated to numb the entire limb, but still cause no permanent damage. With luck, when the numbness faded away, there would be a lingering pins-and-needles sensation that would cause the beast to fall when it attempted to walk for a while. She darted farther to the right, closer to the nest, and zapped the right front foot, numbing it as well. The magnificent (though overly fierce) dragon took a step forward and a step back, but stumbled and its front legs gave way. Quickly, Thalia numbed most of the dragon's body, all the while getting closer to the egg, finally numbing the last of the dragon's body and snatching the egg, running toward the edge, holding it aloft in triumph.

As soon as she reached the edge, about fifteen minutes after she started, she was taken to the medical tent by Madam Pomfrey, ignoring her protests that she would be fine after a bite of ambrosia and a sip of nectar. She put an odd yellow paste over the burn, clucking to herself.

"First a dangerous stone, then dementors, now dragons, what's going to be next? Lamias?" she muttered to herself. "This'll heal in five minutes, then you can go get your score."

Five minutes of anticipation later, she quickly wiped off the paste to reveal the now-healed skin, and dashed out to get her score.

"And now the judges will reveal Thalia's score!" announced Bagman.

Madame Maxime held her wand above her head and out shot a ribbon, which curled itself into a number eight.

"Marks off for the burn and the time, I suppose," said Nico, appearing by her shoulder and successfully startling her.

"Don't do that!" she hissed, turning her attention to the next judge as Percy also approached.

Mr. Crouch was next. He gave her a nine.

Then came Dumbledore, rewarding her with another nine.

"This is weird, so far you've got the same scores as Harry," laughed Percy.

Next was Bagman; He gave her a five.

Percy scowled. "He gave Harry a ten."

Finally, the last judge was Karkaroff, giving her a six.

"And _he _gave Krum a ten," added Nico, frowning in displeasure. "You're three points below Harry and Krum, who tied, so you're in third, just ahead of Fleur, and a little more in front of Cedric."

Thalia nodded, then grinned. "Okay, Seaweed Brain, let's see if we can pull ahead a little more. You're next!"

Percy rolled his eyes, but took the egg she offered him. "Where should we open this? By the Forbidden Forest today, or somewhere else?"

Nico and Thalia considered. Finally, Thalia decided, "By the forest today, otherwise we might get caught."

All three nodded decisively, and walked toward the forest when they could finally go, neatly avoiding the rabid reporter.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Bye and R&R!**


	8. STOP PIPA

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE  
HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW  
Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not old enough to vote. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. That's tomorrow! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

POSTED JANUARY 23RD, 2012

STOP SOPA & PIPA NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long! I was kind of... stuck. But my writing is better. Promise!**

Chapter 8

The Egg

By the forest, they slowed to a halt when they felt they were deep enough that they wouldn't be heard.

"Open the egg!" said Nico impatiently.

"You got the egg!" Percy told Thalia. "You should open it."

"It's your clue, Seaweed Brain! You open it!" Thalia snapped.

Percy threw up his arms in exasperation. "Fine!" He reached for the egg that they had so far touched as little as possible and cracked it open hesitantly.

Immediately, an intense screeching, high and eardrum-shattering, filled the air. So much for not being heard.

Everyone but Percy, who only heard a woman's lyrical voice, like singing, heard this. Meaning Thalia, Nico, and anyone within a hundred feet of them. Luckily, this was very few people, mostly centaurs.

So, he was understandably confused when Thalia and Nico simultaneously reached for the egg and slammed it shut before he could hear more than _Come seek_.

"How are we supposed to figure out the clue if you shut the egg before the entire clue can get out?" he demanded, irritated.

Thalia scowled at him. "Yes, because inarticulate screeching can teach us so much!"

Percy stood up and threw up his arms again. "Inarticulate screeching? How in Hades was that inarticulate screeching? She just said _come seek _and then you shut the egg! Do you even _want_ to win this?"

Thalia stood up too. "Oh, yes, I forgot that you were so well-versed in the language of _screech_! The rest of us, however, find the sound rather unpleasant, but if you like it so much you can go solve the hint on your own!"

"Fine, maybe I will!" Percy snapped, scooping up the egg.

"Fine! Go listen to the pointless screeching!" Thalia snapped.

Nico was looking back and forth between them. It was like watching a tennis match. Now, however, as the other two seemed to be completely prepared to storm off randomly in opposite directions, he intervened.

"Honestly, how are we supposed to win this if we can't even get along?" he snapped. Gods forbid that any of the Big Three's children _not _have volatile tempers. "Thalia… You called it inarticulate screeching, so I'm going to assume you heard the same thing I did. Percy, what did it sound like to you?"

"A woman's voice, kinda like singing," he said shortly, glaring at Thalia reproachfully. She blinked, momentarily shocked out of her anger. Whatever she had expected, that was _not _it. They sounded absolutely nothing alike.

"Right…" Nico sighed. "I appear to be the only _rational _one here, so I say that me and Thalia head off to the edge of the forest and you come and get us when the message is finished, got it?"

Thalia and Percy glared at each other.

"Got it?" Nico repeated lowly.

Their gazes broke away from each other and finally glared at him briefly, before they both nodded shortly.

Ten minutes later, Thalia and Nico stopped their pacing as Percy came back out of the forest.

"Long clue?" Nico said skeptically.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Did you really want me to have to open it out here because I forgot part of it?"

Thalia scowled. "What did it say, already?"

Percy sighed and said, "_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot speak above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you have to look, to recover what we've took, but past an hour, the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

There was a brief silence.

"Well, that sounds pleasant," Thalia said sarcastically.

**I hope you like it! Next chapter, the Yule Ball and solving the clue! Lots of humor! Reviews feed my soul! And my creativity! Bye! Flames will be drowned by Percy's wrath!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um... I'm not dead. So... yeah. Anyways, now that there are virtually no distractions, I will update again. Hooray? *backs away slowly* ENJOY THE STORY! *disapparates***

* * *

Chapter 9

The Yule Ball

Percy sighed as he looked around for Annabeth. The first thing he had done when the Yule Ball had announced was look for Annabeth. And he _couldn't find her?_

How come she could always find him, but he could never find her unless he wasn't looking for her?

He growled to himself as he rounded yet another corner. He had checked the grounds, asked if she was in the Ravenclaw common room, checked to see if she was in the Gryffindor common room, and then paced various halls angrily to try and think of other places Annabeth might be.

Until he remembered that Hogwarts had a library. A very _big _library that Annabeth was almost certainly in.

So now he was inventing new curse words as he tried to remember where the library was without asking.

Suddenly he passed a secret passageway, and an amused voice emerged from it. "The library is down the hall, turn right on first opportunity, turn left at third opportunity, turn left to library."

Percy crossed his arms and turned to Thalia defiantly. "I knew that!"

Thalia smirked infuriatingly. "Sure you did, Kelp Head. Sure you did."

Percy nearly pouted, then thought better of it when he realized that Thalia would tease him relentlessly if he did so. "So who are you going with, Pinecone Face? _All _the Champions have to go with a partner."

Thalia scoffed. "As if I'd tell you. You'll just have to wait and see, Barnacle Breath."

"Thunder pants."

"Sea snail."

"Sparky."

"Seafood."

"Poultry."

"Poultry?"

"Poultry."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Seaweed brain."

"Hey, that's Annabeth's name for me. Call me something else if Percy is too hard for you to say."

Following this general path of conversation, Percy had been thoroughly distracted from his original goal to find Annabeth, and both Percy and Thalia jumped when Annabeth broke in to their name calling session.

"Nico told me you were looking for me, Seaweed Brain. Apparently he was wrong."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Annabeth, I got distracted."

"You have the attention span of a minnow."

"Why a minnow?"

"See what I mean? Now, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Percy remembered. "I wanted to ask you to go to the Yule Ball with me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes with a half smile. "You went looking for me to ask me that? Do you even _need _to ask?"

"What would you have said if I hadn't?"

Annabeth smirked. "Hades if you do, Hades if you don't is my specialty, Seaweed Brain."

Percy groaned.

"So, we've worked out that it involves mermaids and therefore involved the lake," Nico summed up their quarter hour discussion. Then he scowled. "That doesn't really tell us much."

Percy shrugged, then frowned. "Didn't someone say something about there being a giant squid?"

Thalia nodded. "Think you can talk to it?" she asked, catching on.

Percy nodded slowly. "I think so. I can talk to pretty much any water creature. But what are the odds it'll know about the task?"

Nico shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to ask either way."

"True," Percy and Thalia said together.

Less than fifteen minutes later, they were outside and at the edge of the lake, with Percy crouched beside it, talking very one-sidedly – at least to the two non-Sea-God-children present.

From Percy's point of view, however, the conversation went something like this.

_Hi, giant squid._

_Um… hi, my lord._

_Don't call me your lord. That's my dad._

_OK, boss._

_No, I- ugh! Fine. Anyway, has anything weird happened in the lake recently?_

_Yes, my lord. The man-with-tail-on-face came and struck a deal with the merpeople._

_Dumbledore? Do you know what the deal was?_

_Yes, my lord. The merpeople would allow five humans to be present in their village for a day and the man-with-tail-on-face would allow them more room in the lake._

_They have limited space?_

_Yes, my lord. But it is not the fault of man-with-tail-on-face. The fudge-man-with-no-brains does not let him give the merpeople much space._

Percy scowled. Well, at least it wasn't Dumbledore's fault. He also decided not to mention the giant squid's name for Dumbledore to anyone. For now.

_Can you tell me where the merpeople's village is?_

_It is in the very center of the lake at the bottom, my lord._

_Thank you._

Percy turned away from the squid with a grin and looked at the other two Big Three children.

"I know what to do now."

Percy squirmed uncomfortably outside the Ravenclaw common room, waiting for Annabeth. If he thought suits were uncomfortable, they were bliss compared to this abomination known as dress robes. But all thoughts of discomfort vanished as soon as he saw Annabeth.

She looked beautiful. No, not beautiful. Goddesslike. He would never tell Aphrodite this (lest he be blasted into oblivion) but in that moment Annabeth was twice as breathtaking as the Goddess of Love and more.

She wore her hair up in an elaborate bun. Her robes, a silver-gray color, were just a bit smaller than normal, showing off her curves just enough to make Percy want to kiss her then and there. Her hair was currently in a neat bun, which in turn had a hairstick with a silver owl on top, and she still had her customary owl earrings in, although they were now accompanied by a necklace with a silver dolphin. Rather than looking silly among all the owls, the dolphin seemed to fit in perfectly – though that was the last thing on Percy's mind as he tried to remember how to breath.

"Wow, Annabeth," he breathed. "You… you look amazing."

Annabeth smirked. "Thanks. You don't clean up too bad yourself, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled a little. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

They chatted amiably as they walked to the Entrance Hall. Not long after they arrived, McGonagall called, "Champions over here, please!"

They waited (by the instructions of the good Professor) outside the doors of the hall while everyone else went in. Percy could see Thalia in electric blue robes with Nico, in a black that surpassed even the darkest of nights, and this somehow barely surprised Percy at all. They were a nice fit. Fleur was with a boy called Roger Davies, along with Cedric and Cho, Krum and Hermione, and Harry and Parvati. Hermione waved to Harry, who looked stunned by the girl's appearance. Percy could relate; he never expected to see Thalia in something that so resembled a dress.

When the doors opened, they all walked in somewhat nervously, before they sat at the table. Ron was sulking, and Karkaroff didn't seem to be far from doing the same, but almost everyone else looked happy. A small menu sat in front of each plate, which didn't have food on them. Percy looked at Annabeth to see if she knew what they were supposed to do, but she seemed as confused as he was. Then Dumbledore (even now, days later, Percy had to suppress a snicker at the memory of the giant squid's name for him) looked carefully at his menu, then said clearly to his plate, "Pork chops." With a pop, said food appeared on his plate.

_'There shall be pork chops' said the headmaster, _Percy thought with amusement. _And so there were pork chops._

The others took the cue to start doing the same, so Percy did as well, and soon his attention was on two things: his food, and Annabeth.

He tried to listen as she chattered on and on about how magic changed the rules for architecture, but he failed as his eyes glazed over and he started to half tune in to other conversations as well.

Then the music started playing and all the champions stood and hurried to the dance floor. Before long the champions were all dancing, and not long after that they were all dancing.

Well, almost all. Though Percy was barely paying attention to his surroundings, too preoccupied with Annabeth, he did notice that Ron Weasley was sulking rather than dancing with his rather irritated-looking partner. Even the teachers all danced at one time or another; Hagrid looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself, though he also looked drunk enough to make Mr. D proud. Dumbledore danced (very comically) with Madam Maxime, looking much like if a human tried to dance with a giant. Mad-eye Moody was dancing with Professor Sinistra, and McGonagall and Snape danced too (although Percy much suspected that it was not of his own free will, as he looked very sour about it. McGonagall looked less than pleased too, though).

Percy noticed Harry sit down with the still sulking Ron after just the first dance, and shrugged to himself. Harry must not value his friendship with Parvati; even if they were just going as friends, he doubted the girl appreciated not being able to dance at the ball.

Percy and Annabeth danced to the odd songs (wizards were so weird) all night long, chatting away, with Percy being confused about what Annabeth was saying every five seconds. But they wouldn't have it any other way. They argued at least five times over the course of the night (as did Thalia and Nico), but nothing serious happened and they didn't ever stop dancing for more than a song or two.

It was a wonderful night.

* * *

***apparates* OK. That's two cups of humor and three cups of Yule Ball, along with a side serving of solving the egg. Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy! I'll try to update a Hades of a lot sooner next time, I just hate the Yule Ball... so... much... and for a while my muse played possum, to the point that I was convinced it was dead. Anyways... Bye! Flames will be smothered by Nico's walls of rock! Maybe he'll find some schist to smother them with!**


End file.
